The invention concerns a drive device for a movable furniture part, comprising a force-actuated drive element which is movable in a drive movement direction. The drive element has a drive limit stop by which an entrainment member can be moved in the course of a drive movement. Moreover, the invention concerns an arrangement comprising a drawer extension guide and such a drive device. Further, the invention concerns an item of furniture with a furniture carcass, a movable furniture part and such a drive device.
With furniture fittings, in particular with drive devices, it is usually necessary that drive movements are transmitted between individual components. As this transmission should mostly happen only section-wise during a relative movement of a movable furniture part to the drive device, this is effected for example by an appropriate mechanical coupling. Therefore, in the case of drive devices according to the state of the art, entrainment members are used in connection with limit stops formed on drive elements. In the case of a normal operation, the entrainment member abuts the limit stop and is, thus, moved by the limit stop when the drive movement takes place.
The entrainment member can get to the side facing away from the limit stop because of operating errors or because of tolerances which are necessary for the functioning. For example, the limit stop can be passed inadvertently when fitting the drawer. It is also possible that the drive unit is triggered unintentionally when the drawer cabinet is not yet fitted, so that upon a subsequent engagement of the drawer cabinet, the entrainment member arrives on the side facing away from the limit stop. In the case of such an undesired initial situation, it was always necessary up to now to bring the entrainment member to the right side of the limit stop with relative high force. Of course, in doing so, damages could occur in various parts of the drive device. It could even happen that the complete drive device could not be used anymore.